


Negotiating Position

by non_canonical



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_canonical/pseuds/non_canonical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Rook has a new proposition for Hal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiating Position

**Author's Note:**

> _Being Human_ belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC.

"This isn't me agreeing," Hal tells him.

Then Rook presses his hand against the vampire's swelling hardness, and there's no more talking.  Although Hal's fingers speak volumes, trembling as they tear at buttons and zips.  There will never be a world in which a vampire isn't weak, isn't greedy, isn't selfish.  A predictable quantity.

There's no tenderness, no pretence; they don't use their mouths at all.  Rook intends to be gentle, to coax, to entice.  But anger floods through him, fierce and unyielding, twisting his muscles.  Pushing back.  A deplorable lack of control – again.  Anger clouds the judgement.  Rook allows the creature to seize him, pin him, ease him open: surrender as the first step towards victory.

Per diems; consensual blood.  Bargaining chips.  Dominic Rook negotiates with whatever is at his disposal.  This is the sacrifice he willingly makes.  If there's one thing he hates more than this filthy, filthy monstrosity, it's the thought of what the world will become if he fails.

There's no point in being squeamish, being coy.  Rook thrusts against him – hard, harder.  The dingy surfaces of the room swallow the groans, the sounds of soft, fleshy violence.  Rook wants to force the creature away; he wants to lock him in the prison of his arms – contained, controlled, compromised.

Hal's face contorts with something more akin to pain than pleasure.  His eyes flick open, and they're black; his mouth gapes, and the teeth are sharp – but Rook always knew that this would be dangerous. A calculated risk.  Desperate times, desperate measures.  And Rook is a desperate man.  Hal is, too: he wouldn't be here, otherwise.  There's nothing more dangerous than a man whose ordered existence is spiralling out of his control.

Their worlds are crumbling around them, but they don't cling to each other.

"This doesn't change anything," the vampire says.  For someone who's lived so long, he can be remarkably naïve.

 


End file.
